Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle control system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle control system and method that is configured to control an autonomous vehicle control system on board a host vehicle to stop the host vehicle at a stopping location that is advantageous to the driver.
Background Information
As understood in the art, an autonomous vehicle includes a control system that is capable of performing driving operations to guide the vehicle to a predetermined destination without input from the driver or with only minimal input from the driver. The control system typically uses a plurality of high speed cameras to monitor areas surrounding the vehicle. The cameras detect, for example, traffic lights, signs, intersection markers, other vehicles and obstacles, and provide visual data to the control system. The control system can analyze this data to control driving of the vehicle during travel, and can control the deceleration and steering of the vehicle to stop the vehicle at an appropriate location which can be, for example, before an intersection, based on the field of view of the cameras.